


My Arms Hold Tight

by DragonJellyBeanTears



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonJellyBeanTears/pseuds/DragonJellyBeanTears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the attack outside Goblin Town, and the rescue by the eagles, the company make their way down from the rock, only to find that not all of Thorin's wounds were healed.<br/>With fear from serious infection, Oin takes drastic measures to heal Thorin... But the healing process was not so kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thorin was squirming out of control, his head lolling to the side, his eyes rolled back to his head and a strangled deep noise emerging from his throat. Dwalin, trying to keep himself calm turned Thorin onto his side to keep him from swallowing his tongue.

"Here, laddie, a nice cool cloth" Balin was telling an unresponsive Thorin.Dwalin would of smiled at Balin had Thorin not been in such an ill state.

"How long will this last?" Dwalin asked Oin who was mushing furiously at some herbs.

"Longer than the last three" Oin answered. Dwalin cursed in Dwarvish before returning to his king.

"I should of gone with them" Dwalin said, wiping foam from Thorin's mouth.

"No, we need you here, give them a chance brother" Balin said. It had been not an hour since they had since a hysterical Kili and Fili with Gloin, Bilbo and Bofur to fetch the herb needed to stop the fits Thorin was being subjected to. Without the herb, nightwisp, Thorin would continue and continue to lose control of his body and his grasp of consciousness.

Thorin's body started to slow and his eyes returned to normal. He shivered and coughed weakly and Dwalin rubbed his back encouragingly. "Thought that would never end" Dwalin said brushing Thorin's damp hair away from his forehead. 

"mmph" Thorin said in response resting his head back against Dwalin's shoulder and closing his eyes.

"Hopefully that is the last of them" Balin said applying a new cloth to Thorin's forehead, "Nasty business Orc poison". 

"I feel so exhausted" Thorin mumbled into Dwalin's neck. 

"Rest now" Dwalin said, wrapping his arms around Thorin as if that would prevent another seizure from happening. 

"HERE, WE HAVE IT" a blonde head ran into the small encampment from the surrounding trees, his face was flustered and his voice trembling as he rushed to Oin and gave him the slave. 

"Where are the others?" Balin asked.

"Not too far behind. I ran ahead so I could get this to Thorin" Fili said bending next to Thorin and kissing his forehead affectionately.

Oin toke the slave and added it to the mixture, "Just a few minutes"

"My mouth... feels... metallic taste" Thorin mumbled, his eyes still closed with a pained expression on his face. 

"You need to resist it, Thorin, the slave is nearly finished" Oin said, increasing his pace and crushing it harder. 

Balin held Thorin's undershirt up so Oin could rub the slave onto the wound the Warg had inflicted. 

"Now what?" Dwalin asked hurriedly as Thorin's head collapsed weakly. 

"Now we have to shut the wound" Oin answered. 

"And how-?... WE CAN'T!" Fili exclaimed catching the look Oin cast towards the flames of the fire. 

"It is the only way the wound will no longer be raw and open" Oin sighed. 

"Do it" Thorin said opening his eyes and giving his nephew a weak reassuring smile. 

"Dwalin, your sharpest blade please" Balin said patting Thorin's shoulder gently and looking grim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I have any grammar or spelling mistakes feel free to smack me around, I was a bit busy and did not proof-read it :(  
> Hope you enjoy! Comments and suggestions are more than welcome! everyone's welcome to bring some criticism :) criticism is good  
> Next chapter will have some good Dworin sex in it to make up for my horrible whumping! ENJOY!  
> I was listening to this Dworin video when writing this:   
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mZ7rT3IJRQs

Balin warmed the blade in the hot flames of the camp fire. He wanted to make the metal as hot as possible, not to cause pain to Thorin, but to ensure they could get it over and done with, without having to do it a second time. 

"Remember that time, Thorin, when we were young, and you fell down the stairs because your father's shield was too heavy" Dwalin said, trying to keep Thorin's attention from Balin.  
"And you.. *cough* you carried me all the way to the healers quarters even though I only scratched myself" Thorin laughed.  
"Yes.. I was a little overprotective" Dwalin said giving him a warm chuckle.  
"A little? ...you... banned me from carrying a shield when walking down any stairs" Thorin said.  
Dwalin placed a kiss on Thorin's cheek as Balin made his way over.  
"Forgive me" Balin said. He was a deathly pale like Thorin and his hands were trembling.  
"Lay him down" Oin said. 

Dwalin laid Thorin down and used his cloak as a pillow for him. Gloin kneeled down and helped Dwalin hold Thorin still.  
"One...two..-" Balin pressed the blade down on the open wound. Thorin's eyes grew wide and he yelled out in pain. Fili who sat traumatised tried to run to his uncle to help but was held back by Bifur.  
The smell of burning flesh filled the air and Thorin who had exhausted himself from yelling in pain, passed out. Dwalin patted Thorin's head and once Balin had finished burning the wound, planted another kiss but this time on Thorin's dry lips.  
"Uncle!"  
Oin hushed Fili with a wave of his hand, "He is fine lad, let him rest".  
Fili calmed a little and sat down near his uncle.  
Balin had placed Dwalin's cloak around Thorin, giving the pair some space while Dwalin held the King in his arms again and proceeded to stroke Thorin's hair to give some small comfort to Thorin's unconscious and pained expression.

He had never showed his affections to the King publicly except for the occasional feel but that was only in the presence of the company, anywhere else would not be acceptable as a Thorin was a King and Dwalin was just a guardsmen. The last time he had shown his affections publicly, Thorin was the one beaten by Thrain while Dwalin was forced to watch. Dwalin never forgave himself. 

Everyone knew of Thorin and Dwalin's relationship but never commented on it. Balin would occasional raise his eyebrows when he caught them kissing or caught Dwalin trying to sneak into Thorin's bed chamber or try to woo Thorin into some quick sex behind a tree or in a bush but that did not worry Dwalin. Balin was his older brother and he knew that their friendship was strong enough for bare butts to be seen.  
Dwalin smiled at that thought and continued to stroke Thorin's hair.

"Is everyone Okay????" Bofur exclaimed as he and the others came back into camp.  
"We heard screaming and were unsure of-" Bilbo stopped when he saw a sweaty and unconscious Thorin with cloth's of blood in a pile beside him, "Never..mind".  
Kili made his way to his brother with an equally panicked expression while Fili filled him in on what happened. 

They would not be moving anywhere tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for being so cruel to Thorin, but I am in one of those moods.  
> Comment your judgement of this fanfic and suggestions for next chapter are more than welcome! :)  
> I ship Thorin/Dwalin like mad, but this fanfic was just centred around their friendship. If you wish I can make it a Dworin relationship fic. Comment if you want the ship :)


End file.
